ALGO ME GUSTA DE TÍ
by I and P
Summary: (UNIVERSO ALTERNO) Hinata pensó que iba hasta allá sólo para cumplir un pequeño favor sin derecho a preguntas que le había pedido su amiga Sakura. Sin embargo terminó fingiendo un matrimonio. ¡Cuánto odiaba ese tipo de favores! NARUXHINA (TERMINADO)
1. Cincuenta días contigo

** HOLA A TODOS/AS. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN FIC DE NARUTO, PERO HACE RATO QUE ME ESTABA DANDO VUELTAS ESTO POR LA CABEZA, PRINCIPALMENTE PORQUE HE ESTADO UN POCO OBSESIONADA CON LA RELACIÓN O CASI RELACION ENTRE NARUTO Y HINATA. ESTE FIC TENDRÁ 3 CAPITULOS (SI ES QUE QUIEREN) Y TIENE UN POCO DE TODO, ESTÁ INSPIRADO EN MUCHAS CANCIONES Y MUCHOS PEDAZOS DE SERIES. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**NI NARUTO, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ALGO ME GUSTA DE TI**

_**Hinata pensó que iba hasta allá sólo para cumplir un pequeño favor sin derecho a preguntas que le había pedido su amiga Sakura. Sin embargo terminó fingiendo un matrimonio. ¡Cuánto odiaba ese tipo de favores!**_

**CAPÍTULO I: 50 DÍAS CONTIGO**

_DIA 01 _

Estaba tarareando. Sí, nuevamente estaba tarareando esa canción antigua. Es que "_la vie in rose_" nunca pasaría de moda, por lo menos no en su cabeza. Tras colocarse su adaptación de uniforme tomó su celular, su gafete que decía con letra clara "Hinata, cajera", sus grandes anteojos y cerró su casillero dirigiéndose a su puesto. Hoy el tocaba la caja número 9, justo al lado de su amiga Sakura. A lo largo del día atendió a mucha gente mientras la canción seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, si tan sólo tuviera bonita voz…

-¡Hinata!

-¿qué, cómo?- mencionó saliendo de su burbuja viendo a Sakura frente a ella

-tu turno terminó hace diez minutos, ¿en qué pensabas?

-en nada Sakura-chan-le sonrió- ¿necesitas algo?

-¡que bueno que preguntas! Necesito un gran favor… "_sin derecho a preguntas_"

-Hasta luego preciosa…-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa gatuna mientras besaba apasionadamente a su ultima clienta, a modo de despedida. Tras cerrar la puerta de la "_Clínica de Kinesiología del Dr. Uzumaki_" se dispuso a ordenar su casa. Hoy tendría visitas, nada mas y nada menos que su sobreprotectora abuela. Una señora mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba cuyo objetivo era obligarlo a abandonar Tokio y volver a su natal Konoha.

La única forma de que lo dejara tranquilo era que estuviera casado. Pero ¿él, casado? ¿y olvidarse de todas sus potenciales clientas que podían pasar por su cama? ¡nunca!

El timbre de su casa sonó ¡por fin llegaba la solución a sus problemas! Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa esperando encontrar a su amiga del otro lado.

-¿Tsunade-obaachan?-mencionó con la cara desencajada

-¿porqué el tono de sorpresa? ¿esperabas a alguien más?

-no te esperaba tan temprano…

-estaba emocionada por conocer a tu esposa… a todo esto ¿Dónde está?

Esa misma pregunta se hacía mentalmente el rubio. Le había pedido ayuda a su "amiguita" más cercana, pero esta no llegaba Dejó a su abuela en la habitación de invitados para que se acomodara. Salió al antejardín, tomó su celular y discó el último numero en el registro. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces intentó comunicarse, con el mismo lamentable resultado…

Justo cuando iba a lanzar el aparato a la calle una vocecita débil lo detuvo

-Disculpa…

El rubio levantó la mirada. Frente a él una mujercita pálida, con grandes anteojos polarizados, ropa anticuada y cabello opaco le hablaba a él. Estresado como estaba casi lanza un comentario mordaz como "_no hay pan duro_" o algo así, pero ella apenas tuvo su atención continúo

-¿usted es Naruto Uzumaki, cierto?-él solo asintió- Sakura-chan no pudo venir, así que me mandó a ayudarte

No tuvo tiempo de analizar la información, en menos de un segundo su abuela ya estaba en la puerta

-¿Naruto?

Automáticamente él tomó a la chica de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo- Obaa-chan ella es mi esposa…

Hinata se desmayó… odiaba esos favores _sin derecho a preguntas_

_DIA 02_

-ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA- Gritó apenas vio la hora en su celular. Debía apresurarse, nunca llegaba tarde, y ese día no sería la excepción. Al levantarse de la cama se vio con la misma ropa de ayer ¿y su pijama donde estaba?

-no hagas tanto ruido- escuchó mascullar desde el suelo ¿qué estaba pasando allí? Desvió su mirada hacia el lugar, allí entremedio de las sabanas una cabellera rubia relucía desordenada…

¡o sea todo fue real! Ella aceptó hacerse pasar por la esposa del amigo de Sakura por un mes, hasta que su abuela lo dejara en paz ¡Oh Dios! ¡oh por Dios! ¡oh por Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Dejando ese pensamiento de lado corrió a su departamento

_DIA 03_

Por primera vez estaba sentada en la mesa frente a la señora Tsunade. Las noches anteriores no había podido pues con Naruto supuestamente habían salido a una "cita" cuando en realidad fueron a su botado departamento para buscar lo necesario para aparentar que llevaba al menos un año viviendo en la gran casa del rubio. Por ahora nada había salido mal, pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier minuto…

-Hinata querida, el burro de mi nieto no me ha dicho casi nada de ti…-La chica sonrió, le encantaría tener una abuela como ella- ¿siempre has vivido en Tokio?

Naruto le tomó la mano sobre la mesa "_cariñosamente_" instándola a contestar- en realidad antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad estuve en un orfanato en Suna…

-¿y tus padres?

Incómoda intentó buscar una respuesta que no tenía. Menos mal, su _"esposo_" notando su descontento desvió la conversación

-Obaa-chan deja de comportarte como el FBI durante un rato, la asustarás. Aún te queda un mes para conocer de ella.

Agradecida desvió el rostro para sonreír a su salvador. Este sorprendido le sonrió de vuelta.

Esa fue la primera vez que Hinata lo notó _guapo_

_DÍA 08_

Para Naruto Hinata era la mujer más rara del mundo, tan rara que nada le molestaba, ni enojaba ¡nada! podría dejar la casa patas para arriba después de su pega, podría dejar la cocina desastrosa después de intentar cocinar, podría estar coqueteando frente a sus narices y ella seguía como si nada, con su siempre tímida sonrisa. De repente creía que no era humana.

Ese día le habían cambiado el turno, así que la alarma que la hacía madrugar cada mañana no sonó. Naruto dormía profundamente, soñando que peleaba con dos chicas en bikini en medio de una piscina de gelatina cuando escuchó ciertos pasos acercarse a su habitación. Eso no era normal… iba a retomar su_ maravilloso_ sueño cuando escuchó tararear a su abuela muy cerca de su habitación. Alarmado tomó el cobertor que le servía de colchón, lo puso sobre su cama, se metió debajo de las cobijas, y se acercó confianzudamente al lado de su esposa, tomándola de la cintura… ¡un momento! ¿Hinata tenía cintura?

Quería averiguar más, pero su puerta inmediatamente se abrió. Simulando que estaba recién despertando, soltó la cintura de la chica para bostezar y refregarse los ojos

-el desayuno está servido…-fue lo único que dijo su abuela antes de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Suspiró, de la que se había salvado. Volteó a ver a la chica a su lado esperando encontrarla dormida, pero esta le veía con sus _lindos _ojos más abiertos de lo normal y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-te agradecería que no intentes aprovecharte de mí

Ni siquiera le dejó explicarse. Automáticamente se había levantado y cerrado la puerta con un bien disimulado portazo. Ese día Naruto había descubierto que Hinata si era humana, una humana con los ojos más claros y lindos que haya visto

_DÍA 14_

-y así fue como lamentablemente besé a ese idiota del Teme.

La chica soltó una risa explosiva ¡es que con él no podía contenerse! ¿cómo hacerlo si cada historia que salía de su boca era más chistosa que la anterior? Estaban sentados en una heladería conversando. Horas antes al chico se le había ocurrido soltar que hoy era su primer aniversario. Tsunade alarmada los había obligado a salir juntos. Como resultado estaban compartiendo su primera cita… como amigos obviamente

-tienes una risa muy bonita… me gusta- Declaró el rubio, Hinata sólo lo vio confundida- ¡anda que te estoy halagando! ¿ni siquiera logro colocarte nerviosa?

-¿por qué debería colocarme nerviosa?

-mmm… es que las chicas siempre se colocan nerviosas y se sonrojan cuando les hago comentarios como esos

-debe ser porque a esas chicas les gustas

-y a ti… ¿no te gusto?

-si me gustas…

Por primera vez el rubio sintió que algo crecía en su corazón

-…pero como amigo

Y luego ese algo se rompió en menos de un segundo

_DIA 17_

Faltaban menos de dos semanas para que Tsunade se fuera y Naruto no podía estar más confundido. Por una parte extrañaba su vida de soltero empedernido pero por otra parte estaba seguro que extrañaría a Hinata.

-¡Tsunade obaa-chan! ¡este ramen está delicioso!-exclamó alegre mientras devoraba su plato favorito

-En realidad HInata lo preparó

Naruto la observó mientras comía tímidamente ¡cómo extrañaría a esa mujer!

_DIA 20_

-Así que por eso mi sueño es lograr que todas las personas se des-estresen un poco, viviríamos en un mundo mejor ¿no lo crees, amor?

Hinata respingó al oír el apelativo, todavía no se acostumbraba a que la llamaran así –sí…

Tsunade se tomó un gran vaso de sake y miró a su nuera- y ¿cuál es tu sueño Hinata-chan?

Ella estuvo por lo menos un largo minuto pensando la respuesta hasta que exclamó-quiero acabar con la pobreza del mundo

-eso si que es pensar en grande… ¿cómo lo lograras?

-me gané una beca para una maestría en economía, empiezo este año

-mi _mujercita _es la mejor ¿no?-tras decir eso Naruto acercó su silla para abrazarla. Conteniéndose las ganas de preguntarle más del tema

_DÍA 27_

Era la primera vez que entraba al supermercado donde Hinata trabajaba, siempre prefería el de la competencia, pero esta vez tuvo que ir por algo más importante que comprar abarrotes.

-¡Naruto!-escuchó que gritaban desde la entrada, volteó pero apenas distinguió una mancha rosada antes de ser abrazado- ¡tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿qué haces por aquí? Nunca me habías visitado antes

-Sakura-chan… en realidad necesito llegar a la oficina de personal… Hinata enfermó

-¡vamos! ¡yo te llevo!-se enlazó a su brazo y lo guío por pasillos y pasillos del supermercado- ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu abuela?

-bien… se lleva muy bien con Hinata, así que hasta el momento todo bien

-que pena que ese día no haya podido ir a ayudarte… ¿te imaginas si hubiéramos estado juntos como pareja?-cada vez se iba acercando más a él- todo lo que hubiéramos disfrutado…-Naruto cada vez se puso más nervioso- ¿podríamos colocarnos al día, no crees?

Se sorprendió por lo mucho que le costó dar una respuesta.

Igual no llegó a la casa en la noche

_DÍA 28_

Hinata no supo a qué hora los gritos en la entrada comenzaron. La migraña que tenía no la dejaba dormir, sin embargo se dio cuenta de todo lo que sucedió. Hace 30 minutos Sakura le había mandado un mensaje de texto con todos los detalles de su encuentro "_pasional_" con Naruto.

-Hinata…-escuchó un murmullo por parte del susodicho, ni siquiera le dieron ganas de responder. Quizás el matrimonio no era real, pero se sentía tan traicionada. Ella le estaba haciendo un favor ¿porque no podía respetarla?- ¿Estas despierta?

Creyéndola dormida se acercó a la cama para vigilar el sueño de la chica de cerca, pero apenas se apoyó en la cama la escuchó murmurar –me duele mucho la cabeza, quiero estar sola

El chico nunca supo si se enteró de lo que hizo, pero se sintió mal por ello

_DÍA 31_

La estación de trenes estaba muy concurrida ese día. Pero nada importaba. El mes ya había transcurrido

-Cuidate mucho… y cuida bien de mi querida nuera-decía Tsunade apuntando amenazadoramente a su nieto con un dedo- más te vale que te comportes como el mejor marido del mundo, ella se lo merece

-no seas así abuela… claro que me portaré bien, como siempre… ¿cierto, cariño?- EL rubio se acercó a la chica abrazándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-claro que sí…- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Disimulando una incomodidad que antes no tenía- ¡oh! Tsunade-san creo que ese es su tren

-tienes razón-dijo con pena- bien chicos, nos veremos pronto… y Hinata, cariño me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo si me llamaras abuela

-esta bien, abuela…

El tren partió tan rápido como llegó, sin embargo Naruto no soltó a Hinata

-Naruto-kun nuestro trato terminó

-lo se…

-¿entonces porqué no me sueltas?

-espera un momento…-pasaron al menos cinco minutos que se hicieron infinitos antes de que la soltara y quedara frente a ella- creo que te extrañaré Hinata-chan ¿podríamos ser amigos?

-claro que sí Naruto-kun-respondió con felicidad, creyendo que era lo mejor

_DÍA 35_

Desde que Tsunade se había ido Naruto había ido todos los días al supermercado con excusas tontas. En un principio creyó que iba a ver a Sakura, pero ella estaba de vacaciones.

Hoy le tocaba estadística, nuevamente. Como tenía los días contados antes de empezar sus estudios su jefe le estaba sacando el jugo. Eran las diez de la noche y aún no terminaba. Menos mal que el día siguiente era sábado. Tendría toda la mañana para descansar. De repente escuchó golpes en la puerta

-¡¿todavía no terminas?!

-¿qué haces aquí Naruto-kun?

-te vine a buscar para tomar algo ¿te falta mucho?

-en realidad estaba adelantando unas cosas para la próxima estadística…

Se acercó hasta ella tomándola del brazo para apartarla del escritorio -¡vamos entonces!

-Sé que quieres ir con ella…-dijo Hinata mientras bebía su jugo. El bar a su alrededor estaba animado, y esa chica pelirroja no paraba de hacerle ojitos a Naruto

-¡no! Es nuestra cita, no te voy a abandonar

-Naruto-kun no es una cita, sólo una salida de amigos-él tenía intenciones de reclamarle, pero lo interrumpió- ve con ella, yo no me enojaré

La miró dudoso antes de hacerle caso. Ella no quiso mirarlo en "plena acción" así que se fue a la barra

-¿qué te sirvo?-le dijo el cantinero mientras veía hacia la mesa-¿Hinata? –al escuchar su nombre levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos castaños de alguien que había sido en algún tiempo su mejor amigo-¡soy Kiba! ¿me reconoces?

-claro que sí… tanto tiempo…-la alegría inicial acabó al ver toda la gente que se acumulaba en la barra-oye…creo que deberías atenderlos

-¡maldición! Espérame un poco, te sirvo algo y conversamos ¿te parece?

Ella sonrió

_DÍA 36_

Naruto cargó a Hinata como recién casados mientras la veía divertido-¿cuánto vodka tomaste?

-no lo recuerdo…-balbuceaba bastante bien para el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba-unos seis o siete… u ocho… ¡no se! ¡Kiba no dejaba de servirme!

Molesto recordó a ese sujeto que había emborrachado a su amiga-ese idiota seguramente quería aprovecharse de ti

-¿aprovecharse de mí? Jajajajaja ¿qué hombre en su sano juicio querría aprovecharse de mi? ¡estas loco!

-yo lo haría…-acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella, hipnotizado por sus ojos brillantes. Estuvo a punto de besarla pero ella se carcajeó sonoramente

-¡no bromees! Jajajajajaja

El sonido de su celular la despertó. Abrió los ojos con pereza, estaba en el dormitorio de Naruto ¿qué hacía allí otra vez? Se levantó para buscar sus pertenencias, tomó su Iphone que estaba en el velador. Al notar un nuevo mail en su bandeja de entrada, específicamente de la Universidad de Boston, lo leyó rápidamente.

Estuvo a punto de botar el celular de la impresión. Le pedían una fecha aproximada de llegaba pues en un mes su comenzaría su maestría. Menos mal que había juntado suficientes ahorros.

Salió del cuarto para entrar al baño, pero encontró a su amigo abrazando el inodoro

-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?

-mal…¿tú como estas?-no la dejó contestar, la vio tan bien que se puso a reclamar- ¡es injusto! estabas más borracha que yo ¿Por qué estas bien y soy yo el que tiene caña?-reclamó antes de volver a vomitar

-shhh shhh… me quedaré hasta que te sientas mejor

Si las cosas eran así Naruto deseó sentirse mal toda la vida

_DÍA 42_

Desde que Naruto le había comentado su sueño, ella no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados. Así que ahí estaba, frente a esa casa otra vez, con un montón de indicaciones para el desarrollo de un Spa. El Uzumaki tenía bastante dinero, y eso hacía el proyecto más viable. De repente la puerta se abrió sin que la golpeara

-¡Hinata!- parpadeó varias veces -¡que bueno que estas aquí!

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mi abuela viene otra vez, te necesito…

_DÍA 46_

Estaba junto a Tsunade en la cocina preparando la cena, cuando esta estuvo lista la mayor la mandó a buscar a su nieto a la sala que usaba como gimnasio.

Hinata entró disimuladamente pues no quería distraer al rubio. Estaba de espaldas a la entrada, pero podía verlo perfectamente por el espejo frente a él. Con los ojos cerrados y audífonos en sus oídos levantaba unas pesadas mancuernas totalmente abstraído del mundo. Al acercarse para llamar su atención notó el espectáculo que se estaba perdiendo: su ancha, musculosa y nada grotesca espalda

Nunca fue de las chicas que andaba pensando en hombres a cada rato, pero supo que desde ese momento ya no podría sacarse esa sexy espalda de la cabeza. Lentamente y contra todo pronóstico posó su mano sobre esa pared de pura fibra frente a ella, conteniendo sus deseos de acariciarlo.

-¿Hinata-chan?-exclamó sin los audífonos, sin voltearse para disfrutar de la sensación de esa pequeña y suave mano sobre él

-la cena está lista…

-ok, me apresuraré…

Se puso su playera, tomó una toalla y una botella con agua dispuesto a salir, cuando notó que la chica seguía en el mismo lugar –Hinata-chan… ¿estás bien?

-sí… sólo me preguntaba… ¿tú lo estas?-ante la cara de desconcierto del chico continuó- es que generalmente haces una hora haciendo ejercicio, pero ahora has estado más de dos horas encerrado aquí

Al notar como se preocupaba con él, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de abrazarla. Cuando estuvo entre sus brazos susurró en su oído-no me pasa nada… gracias por preocuparte por mi

Le mintió, pero era para mejor. Hoy no tenía ganas de confesarse.

_DÍA 48_

Hinata estaba feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía parte de una familia. Con Tsunade como una abuela estricta y cariñosa a la vez, y las muestras de cariño cada vez más reales que Naruto le daba.

Podría acostumbrarse a ello.

_DÍA 49_

-¿cómo me va a gustar Hinata? sólo es una mujercita pálida, con grandes anteojos de anciana, ropa anticuada y cabello opaco… ya cuento los días para que mi abuela se vaya y así alejarla de mi vida- mintió a boca floja frente a su vecino Sasuke. No quería que ese idiota se diera cuenta de la grandiosa mujer que era, no quería que se la quitara

Hinata estaba en la entrada cuando escuchó la perorata del rubio. Nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto. Cuando se está sola en el mundo uno se insensibiliza. Gracias a eso creyó que nunca sufriría ¡que equivocada estaba!

Sin saberlo llegó a un parque, se sentó bajo un árbol y sopesó sus opciones, había prometido ayudarle, pero dudaba que lo lograra con lo dañada que estaba. Tomó su celular y respondió el mail de la Universidad, preguntando específicamente cuando podría estar por allá. Hasta que tuviera una respuesta seguiría fingiendo.

Se acostó dándole la espalda al rubio. Desde que Tsunade casi los había descubierto decidieron dormir así. Cada uno por su lado.

-Hinata-chan…-no esperó que le tomara atención para continuar-¿ocurre algo?

-no Naruto-kun, sólo estoy cansada…-murmuró

-tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿cierto?

"¡_Mentira!_" quiso reclamarle, pero sólo respondió -claro que sí, Naruto-kun

_DÍA 50_

Se acercó a la caja de Sakura, sin el uniforme. Ya no lo necesitaría, no después de la respuesta dada por la universidad esa mañana.

-Sakura-chan…-exclamó para llamar su atención, pues ésta coqueteaba con el guardia

-Hinata-chan ¿porqué no estas en tu caja? –preguntó sorprendida.

- necesito un favor _sin derecho a preguntas_

El rubio despertó cerca del mediodía. Anoche se había dormido cerca de las 3 de la madrugada por velar el sueño de Hinata. Al salir de la ducha notó que su celular tenía varios Whatsapp de Sakura, en los cuales le pedía que saliera con ella. No se negó porque quería que esta fuera la ultima vez, necesitaba dejarla atrás para comenzar con Hinata, de verdad.

Lo bueno de tener pocas pertenencias es que puedes desaparecer del mapa fácilmente. Justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Tras embalar todo, llamó a un taxi para llevar todo hasta una encomienda que las llevaría a la Universidad de Boston. Así es como quedó sólo con una maleta y un bolso de mano junto a ella. Antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto supo que le debía una explicación a su _abuela_

-sólo serán diez minutos…-le dijo al chofer una vez bajó

-se lo sumaré a la cuenta- dijo el hombre molesto. En esos momentos agradeció tener ahorros y un finiquito del cual disponer

Golpeó tres veces antes de que Tsunade le abriera. Estaba sola, gracias a Dios que Sakura había cumplido

-¿estas bien niña?

-Tsunade-san… necesito confesarle algo

"_Se supone que no debería decírtelo, pero creo que Hinata está tramando algo raro_" fue la frase de Sakura que lo hizo enloquecer. Esperaba que todo fuera paranoia.

Sin embargo al entrar a su casa y ver a su abuela en el sillón angustiada supo que no era así. Antes que pudiera decir algo Tsunade habló en tono acusador

-Hinata me contó todo… de como se hicieron pasar por esposos

-¿Dónde está?-con tal de verla una vez más lo anterior no le importaba

-Hinata se fue Naruto

La afirmación le cayó como una piedra en el estómago-¡¿cómo que se fue?!

-¿recuerdas lo de su maestría en economía? ¡resulta que es en Estados Unidos! ¡y se va hoy mismo! quería huir de todo esto, Se notaba …-se tomó una pausa para continuar-No se que le habrás hecho a esa muchacha, pero la perdiste… tal vez para siempre

"_todo debe ser mentira_" pensó el chico desesperado mientras tomaba su vehículo para dirigirse al depto. de Hinata. Tenía intenciones de echar la puerta abajo si era necesario, pero esta se encontraba abierta y la habitación completamente vacía.

"_no puede ser_" fue lo último que pensó, antes de que concluyera el día


	2. Un año sin tí

** HOLA A TODOS/AS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, HONESTAMENTE NUNCA PENSÉ TENER TANTOS REVIEWS PARA LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBÍA DE ESTA PAREJA. A LA VEZ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA QUE HAN TENIDO AL ESPERAR, ESPERO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VALGA LA PENA.**

**DEBO DECLARAR QUE SERÁ UN FIC CORTO Y QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ EL FINAL. FALTA POQUITO PERO SERÁ MEMORABLE.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A Onigan, Shamadi1996, dark side of everyone, memetomori1986, Anubisfullbuster, Nuharoo(me encantan tus historias), Andy Uzuga, Hinata12Hyuga, sofiaaaa.**

**SIN QUITARLES MAS TIEMPO LOS DEJÓ CON EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**NI NARUTO, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ALGO ME GUSTA DE TI**

_**Hinata pensó que iba hasta allá sólo para cumplir un pequeño favor sin derecho a preguntas que le había pedido su amiga Sakura. Sin embargo terminó fingiendo un matrimonio. ¡Cuánto odiaba ese tipo de favores!**_

**CAPITULO II: UN AÑO SIN TI**

_PRIMER SEMESTRE: HINATA_

El viaje la dejó exhausta. No estaba acostumbrada a tanto transbordo. Manejaba el idioma así que con las instrucciones necesarias para el taxista llegó sana y salva a los dormitorios de la Universidad de Boston.

Una vez llego a la entrada una señorita rubia de vestido extravagante le pidió sus datos y le dio la llave del dormitorio 203, su nuevo hogar. Cargó su desaliñada maleta por la escalera y un largo pasillo, su habitación estaba casi al final. Al abrir la puerta un chillido la sorprendió:

-bienve... oh my god! Te comerán viva en la universidad- exclamó su compañera de cuarto, una chica más joven, más bajita y más bonita que ella. A pesar de su notable manejo del inglés se notaba de que no era americana.

-no se de que hablas…-dijo Hinata asustada por su expresión

-después te explico… mi nombre es Tenten, vengo de China, espero que seamos amigas- extendió su mano

- me llamo Hinata, vengo de Japón y también espero lo mismo-se acercó para tomar su mano y cuando lo hizo la chica no la soltó

-ya que somos amigas, debes acompañarme… -tomó su bolso, la obligó a soltar su maleta y con una fuerza mucho mayor a lo que su tamaño aparentaba la arrastró por el edificio

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡NECESITAS UN FASHION EMERGENCY!

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

En dos semanas Tenten había utilizado su bajo presupuesto para transformarla. Usaba lentillas, su cabello suelto y brillante, pantalones ajustados, tacos, blusas delicadas y blazers, se veía como toda una estudiante de posgrado. Además la chica se había encargado de mostrarle cada rincón de la ciudad.

Se había transformado rápidamente en su nueva mejor amiga, y eso le gustaba.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Era su primer día de clases y no podía estar más nerviosa. Logró convencer a su insistente amiga de sentarse atrás, jurándole que sólo sería por esa vez. A los cinco minutos un hombre mayor con un gran bigote y una gran barriga se presentó como su jefe de carrera y comenzó a explicar en que consistía la maestría.

-…me gustaría que nos conociéramos así que los iré nombrando para que nos cuenten algo sobre ustedes… a ver Tenten Ama

-¡aquí!- dijo su amiga efusiva como siempre, colocándose de pie- me llamo Tenten, vengo de China, tengo 23 años, soy soltera por si quieren saberlo y me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, gracias- y se sentó

Hinata nunca había sido buena expresándose frente a los demás así que cada vez que el profesor avanzaba en la lista se sentía más nerviosa y más nerviosa, tanto que no captó ninguna presentación anterior a la suya

-Noda Hinata- sonó de repente en el ambiente, ella se levantó tímidamente

-aquí…-expresó casi tartamudeando. Varios rostros voltearon hacia ella, exasperándola – Me llamo Hinata, vengo de Japón y tengo 26 años, espero que nos llevemos bien –dijo rápidamente para volver a sentarse. Todos sus compañeros prestaron atención en el siguiente en presentarse

Tenten se acercó a ella para susurrarle- _he got a crush on you_

-¿qué?-no le había entendido ninguna palabra

-parece que a ese tal Hyuga le gustas, es guapo ¡que afortunada!

Ese chico la seguía mirando. Era pálido, de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta y ojos del mismo tono que los suyos. Repentinamente se vio reflejado en ellos. Se le hacía tan familiar.

Hinata no contradijo a su amiga. Sin embargo sabía que no podía gustarle a nadie. Menos ahora que seguía algo dañada.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Tenten convenció a Hinata de ir a su primera fiesta de universidad. Llegaron al gimnasio del campus bastante tarde, cuando la fiesta estaba en su máximo desarrollo.

-viste que es mejor hacerse esperar

Su amiga la arrastró a una mesa apartada. Después de su episodio con Kiba no quería volver a beber. Pero entre tal ambiente hacerlo fue inevitable. A los cinco cortitos de tequila ya no se acordaba ni de donde estaba

-me encanta tu versión borracha-dijo Tenten- estás mas alegre

-yo soy alegre, o al menos intento hacerlo- se tomó otro cortito- es que el corazón roto cuesta estar alegre

-¿el corazón roto? No me habías contado eso… a ver cuéntame… cuéntame

Estuvo a punto de confesarse cuando dos chicos se acercaron hasta su mesa

-señoritas…-dijo el más alto, un gorila de cabello oscuro- esta es una fiesta, deberían estar bailando

-pues nadie se ha hecho presente…-bromeó Tenten

-bailemos entonces

El gorila alto tomó a la chica bajita y en un segundo desaparecieron. Hinata contempló al otro hombre. Era alto, delgado, de cabello rubio y ojos azules ¡¿porqué le tenía que tocar el rubio?! ¿Que ya no era demasiado doloroso pensar en él todo el tiempo como para que más encima tuviera casi un clon frente a ella?

-me llamo Zack… ¿y tu?

-Hinata

-¿eres japonesa?

-si…-lo quedo mirando varios segundos, el chico la imitó- me recuerdas a alguien

-¿alguien bueno o malo?

-prefiero no recordarlo

-entonces fue alguien malo… ¿quieres bailar?

Antes de que respondiera ya la tenía entre sus brazos en medio de la pista de baile. Era un chico simpático, de esos que siempre hablan tonterías, pero no alcanzaba para hacerla reir. Se había acostumbrado a escuchar más tonterías. En algún momento la canción se volvió tan lenta que Zack la apegó a su pecho con intenciones de besarla. Vio en cámara lenta como se acercaba, podría haberlo apartado, pero no lo hizo. Nunca se besó con _él_, así que esto podría ser una forma de vivir la experiencia.

Sus labios eran experimentados, lo notó en el instante en que acercó sus bocas colocando la mano en su nuca. Pronto se volvió exigente y comenzó a quitarle todo el aire de sus pulmones. Se imaginaba sus ojos azules, su sonrisa juguetona, su expresión alegre. Quería más… pero no de esta manera

-Naruto…-murmuró cuando se separó de él.

Zack se separó de ella y se le quedó mirando en busca de explicaciones. Al no tenerla la dejó sola en la pista de baile. Sur orgullo masculino había sido ofendido.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

-¿ahora si me contarás?- dijo Tenten sentándose en su cama, interrumpiendo su lectura

-no se de que me hablas

-me hablarás acerca de tu corazón roto… sabes que podría ayudarte

Bastaron segundos para que todos los recuerdos pasaran por su cabeza y se pusiera a llorar frente a la castaña. Era la primera vez que lloraba en ese país, no quería hacerlo pero le ayudó bastante. Una vez calmada le contó todo y se relajó, por fin dejaría el pasado atrás.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Frunció el ceño nuevamente ¿cómo la estadística americana podía ser más difícil que la japonesa? Era uno de sus ramos favoritos en pregrado, pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. Un infierno que repetiría el próximo año si no lograba entender esa estúpida formula. Si no hubiera estado en la biblioteca gritaría

-¿puedo ayudarla?

Chilló. Si se olvidó del lugar que estaba y lanzó un gran chillido. Ni siquiera alcanzó a voltear para ver quien la había asustado pues él ya se encontraba frente a ella, intentando calmarla

-lo lamento… no fue mi intención- vio directo en sus ojos blancos comprobando que decía la verdad

-no se preocupe…mmm …-se sintió fatal de olvidar tan rápido el nombre de su compañero

-me llamo Neji… Neji Hyuga… señorita Hinata- se sentó a su lado- ¿tiene problemas con estadística?-ella sólo asintió nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a tener la atención de chicos guapos- yo también tuve problemas para entenderla cuando me mude de Japón

-creí que era la única…

-si quiere puedo ayudarle…

Neji Hyuga explicaba demasiado bien y tenía la paciencia del porte de un sol. Se dedicó a explicarle cada cosa y aclarar esas malditas fórmulas que antes eran inteligibles. Pasaron horas juntos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo el cielo se puso oscuro.

-Se ha hecho tarde…-exclamó la chica suspirando

-¿te acompaño a tu dormitorio?

Sí había aprendido algo en ese país es que siendo tarde siempre era mejor estar acompañada así que sin pensarlo mucho aceptó.

-tu apellido es bastante particular…-comenzó hablando el chico mientras caminaban- "Noda" ¿a qué se dedica tu familia?

-en realidad… no lo sé-él la quedó mirando interrogante- soy huérfana

-lo lamento… no quise…

-no te preocupes-le sonrió

-¿estuviste en un orfanato?-ella asintió- ¿como llegaste?

-me contaron que a los once años llegué a las puertas del orfanato sin recordar nada de mi pasado. Supe que me llamaba Hinata por una pulsera que tenía en la mano, pero nada más…

-debió haber sido difícil

-no tanto… fui bien tratada en el orfanato, no tengo de que quejarme

Llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio

-fue un gusto haber hablado contigo-exclamó Neji

-gracias por ayudarme…

-se me ha hecho fácil habla contigo, casi como si fuéramos familia

-a mi igual-le sonrio

-hasta luego Hinata

-Hasta luego

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Comenzaba a hacer frio. Poco a poco el clima daba indicios de que entrarían en invierno y con ello las fiestas de fin de año. Pasaría las fiestas sola, otra vez.

Su clase especial terminó tarde. Ni Tenten ni Neji estaban junto a ella en ese reforzamiento en estadística (estúpida estadística) así que prácticamente corrió hasta el edificio de los dormitorios. Tan agotada quedó que prácticamente arrastraba los pies por el pasillo de su piso. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca descubrió que en la puerta de su departamento estaban Tenten y Neji discutiendo

¿Tenten y Neji? ¿juntos? Era demasiado raro.

No alcanzó a escuchar de que discutían pues ellos ya se habían detenido debido a su aparición

-Hola -se dirigió al chico- ¿qué haces aquí?

-quería pedirte tus apuntes de Finanzas, pero ella ya me los facilitó-habló demasiado rápido para que fuera creíble, sin embargo lo dejó pasar

-te demoraste mucho en llegar Hinata, me tenías preocupada- Tenten la tomó del brazo y estuvo a punto de empujarla hacia el interior- cuando puedas me devuelves mis apuntes…-exclamó más chillona de lo normal, dejando a su amiga dentro de la habitación y apoyándose en la puerta- adiós…-le dio un portazo al chico en la cara

-¡Tenten!-la regañó Hinata acercándose a la puerta para comprobar el estado de Neji- ¿porqué hiciste eso?

-no te preocupes, que ya se fue… ¿quieres tomar helado?

-¿Tenten estas bien?

-sí… ¿porque no iba a estarlo?… vamos a tomar helado y ver televisión, darán una muy buena película de Robert Pattinson… ¡Oh my God! Lo amo, si tan sólo…

Hinata harta de tanta palabrería soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- ¿Te gusta Neji?

Tenten volteo a verla con una expresión de miedo en los ojos, expresión que instantes después cambió por una mueca de indiferencia- ni en un millón de años

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Oficialmente comenzaban las mini vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo. Tenten volvería a China con su familia y ella, pasaría una navidad en los dormitorios. Mientras guardaba sus cosas Neji se le acercó

-¿qué harás en Navidad?

-pasaré el tiempo en el dormitorio-exclamó de la mejor manera posible, para no dar lástima

-¿te gustaría pasar la navidad con mi familia? Mi casa es grande, podrías quedarte allá

-¿no sería una molestia?

-para nada, en realidad me gustaría que vinieras

-muy bien… allí estaré

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

La casa de Neji era una mansión gigante. Estaba del otro lado del portón y ya se sentía intimidada. Tocó el citofono y le abrieron inmediatamente, se acomodó el abrigo y caminó con lentitud hacia la entrada, contemplando la belleza del antejardín.

En la entrada su amigo la estaba esperando. Se saludaron, ella le entregó el vino que había comprado en agradecimiento por la invitación, él le hizo un recorrido por el primer piso de la casa. En la sala de estar una chica caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente, tan abstraída en su propio mundo que no notó a los recién llegados

-Hanabi…-la llamó Neji

Ella se detuvo y miró largamente a Hinata con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Se vio reflejada en esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, tal como le pasó con Neji, sin embargo no sólo sus ojos eran parecidos, juraría que el tono de la piel y del cabello también lo eran.

-Hanabi… ella es mi compañera Hinata, Hinata ella es mi prima Hanabi

-un gusto-dijo Hinata ante el mutismo de la chica.

Esta se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente- igualmente

-Hanabi es muy demostrativa-se excusó Neji

Al llegar al comedor vio a un hombre alto que le daba la espalda. Estaba apoyado con una mano en la silla a su lado mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un vaso de algún licor, whisky o algo así. Neji carraspeó para llamar su atención. El hombre volteó lentamente, cada facción de su cara parecía haberla visto en algún lado, pero en mejores condiciones. El hombre que recordaba era como un roble, sin embargo el hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella parecía viejo y cansado.

-Hinata este es mi tío Hiashi Hyuga, presidente de las empresas Hyuga

La aludida pudo jurar que al mencionar su nombre los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sintió unas enormes ganas de colocarse a llorar en su lugar para librarle de la humillación ¿qué estaba pasando?

-un gusto, señorita-le extendió la mano

-igualmente…-al responder el gesto del caballero sintió una calidez rodeándola, una sensación tan familiar y extraña, quería abrazarlo fuertemente y no soltarlo jamás

Lo soltó rápidamente casi como si se hubiera electrocutado. Supo disimular bastante bien pues la condujeron a la mesa para servir la cena navideña.

Durante la comida hablaron de todo. La familia de Neji era bastante curiosa, preguntaron acerca de toda su vida, de principio a fin, desde el orfanato, pasando por la universidad, su trabajo, su vuelta a la universidad, absolutamente todo, parecía que las preguntas no acababan. Al terminar de comer volvieron a la sala de estar, donde la chimenea encendida daba un aspecto acogedor.

Tras un intenso monologo de Hanabi acerca de la ultima semana de la moda en Nueva York, Hiashi se acercó a ella.

-Me alegra mucho que haya venido

-gracias

-tendrías tiempo para escuchar la historia de un viejo nostálgico

-claro…

-Hace once años mi hija desapareció en Japón- Hinata volteó rápidamente a ver a Hanabi, al parecer Hiashi se dio cuenta de ese detalle – mi otra hija- aclaró- Estuvimos durante un año entero buscando a mi pequeña, sin encontrarla. El dolor fue tal que mi esposa falleció al año –A HInata se le vino a la mente una mujer parecida a Hanabi, con la piel más clara, el cabello azulado perfectamente brillante y con facciones dulcificadas "_Mamá_" fue la palabra con la que la describió su mente- Antes de morir me hizo prometer que encontraría a mi niña, sin embargo estaba tan dañado, que nos mudamos a este país para arrancar de los recuerdos…

-¿y qué pasó con su hija desaparecida?-preguntó Hinata ansiosa. Realmente quería conocer el final de la historia, saber si la habian abandonado, si seguían buscando o si quizás ya la habían encontrado muerta

-A principios de semestre nos enteramos que había aparecido viva, que todo este tiempo se la había pasado en un ofanato y que había perdido la memoria

-¿Entonces la encontraron?

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Por un momento todos la miraron fijamente ¡maldición! Hasta ella tenía ganas de colocarse frente a un espejo y mirarse. Juró escuchar un respingo, notó que Hiashi no pudo contener las débiles lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas- Ya no es necesario seguir buscando… porque por fin has aparecido-le tomó las manos

-¡¿de qué habla?!-una parte de ella se sorprendió, la otra sabía que la respuesta era demasiado obvia. El tono de piel, el color de cabello, las facciones de la cara de Hiashi que cada día veía frente al espejo, la tonalidad de ojos tan particular. Todo apuntaba a lo mismo

-Hinata… tú eres mi hija

_SEGUNDO SEMESTRE: NARUTO_

Se sorprendió a si mismo con la forma en que celebró sus fiestas. En los años que vivía en Konoha lo pasaba en familia junto a sus abuelos y a su prima Karin, El año anterior, el primero en Tokio se lo pasó de parranda con un montón de chicas guapas que ya no recordaba. Este año se había quedado en casa con poco alcohol, por seguridad, frente a un descolorido árbol artificial de navidad. Ahora en la mañana de año nuevo había acudido a uno de los templos de la ciudad para pedir buena fortuna.

Al tocar la campanilla del templo cerró los ojos para orarle a todos los dioses con un solo propósito

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

13 de febrero. El día de la desesperación. Aquel dia en que todas las chicas solteras estaban como locas recorriendo bares en busca de algún hombre para no pasar el día de San Valentín sola.

Tomó su cazadora y salió en dirección al bar más cercano para encontrar a alguien que pasara la noche con él, como antaño ¡Ya era suficientemente patético por construir castillos en el aire esperando que Hinata volviera! ¡el aprovecharía la noche! ¡podía olvidarla!

O al menos eso era lo que creía

En cuanto llegó al bar se sentó en la barra esperando que las chicas fueran al él como las moscas a la mierda ¡oh! Esa no fue una buena afirmación. En fin esperaba que las chicas se arrojaran sobre él tal como estaba ocurriendo, pero cada vez que alguna se le acercaba la comparaba con Hinata

"_Ella no tiene el cabello tan largo"_

"_ella no es tan divertida" _

"_Ella no es tan amable"_

"_Ese color de ojos no es ni la mitad de bonito que los de ella"_

"_Ese vestido le quedaría mejor a Hinata_"

Mentalmente hizo una lista enorme de defectos y comparaciones. Cuando ya dio la medianoche y el dia hubo terminado, comprobó que no podía olvidarla. Si bien no la había besado, había calado en él demasiado profundo.

Saliendo del bar tomó su celular y marcó el ultimo número de su registro

"_el numero al cual usted está llamando no se encuentra disponible_"

La conocida voz de la operadora se dejó escuchar al igual que todos los días Ese número de celular era su última esperanza.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

-Prende la televisión y ve el canal 6-a pesar de estar adormilado escuchó perfectamente la voz de su abuela al otro lado. Si había aprendido algo en todos estos años era que no debía hacerla enojar.

Se fue a la sala de estar, encendió el aparato y vio a un ángel. Hinata estaba ahí, bueno una Hinata renovada estaba ahí siendo filmada y fotografiada por un montón de gente. Parecía estar en una rueda de prensa o algo ¿estaba soñando?

-...estamos muy agradecidos de la maravillosa labor de los orfanatos, que durante años se han dedicado a acoger niños e impulsarlos al futuro- decía solemnemente un hombre cincuentón de rasgos similares a la chica- por eso empresas Hyuga se encargará personalmente de enviar cada mes recursos a los orfanatos de la región, especialmente al orfanato en Suna que apoyó a mi querida hija…-el hombre estrechó una de las manos de Hinata entre las suyas.

-obaa-chan ¿qué es esto?

-esto estúpido nieto es una razón más para que Hinata no vuelva con _nosotros_- dijo la señora recalcando el nosotros- por fin ha encontrado a su familia y más encima es millonaria ¿qué razón descabellada podría hacerla volver con un idiota que la hizo sufrir y su abuela?

Naruto quiso cortarle en ese mismo instante, pero no podía ser tan descortes. Imaginó que su abuela estaba en mute por un momento. Verdaderamente se alegraba de que Hinata encontrara a su familia, a la vez que las palabras de Tsunade calaban profundo en él. Realmente no la volvería a ver, Jamás.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Estaba tan borracho que no podía hacer entrar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal de su casa. Llevaba una semana así, saliendo cada noche a beber sólo hasta que amaneciera y lo echaran de los bares. Estaba vetado de cinco ¡genial!

Seguía luchando con la cerradura y con las ganas de vomitar. Hasta que se rindió y vomitó en una esquina de su antejardín.

-nunca pensé verte tan demacrado…-se burló una voz a su lado

Naruto levantó sus ojos desorbitados -¡déjame tranquilo Teme!

El pelinegro sin preguntar le quitó sus llaves y le abrió la puerta- entra luego, estas haciendo mucho ruido-lo empujó por la entrada. El rubio se sostuvo de la pared

-te dije que me dejaras-le reclamó con Dislalia

-lo mejor será que dejes de da la lata y te comportes como persona normal

-mira quien lo dice…-se recostó en el sillón de la sala de estar, se pasó el brazo por los ojos, bloqueando una luz inexistente- la extraño tanto…

-si tanto la extrañas…-masculló antes de salir- deberías hacer algo productivo por ella en vez de estar destruyéndote, ella no lo querría así

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Si bien estaba borracho su estúpido vecino tenía razón. Quizás Hinata nunca volviera, pero haría algo productivo por ella.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio encontrando la única conexión tangible que tenía con ella: la información para abrir su propio spa.

Puso una sonrisa zorruna. En una de esas cuando lo terminara llamaba al lugar "spa Hinata" y llamaba su atención.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Habían pasado cinco meses y recién terminaba la primera planta del espacio físico. Con mucho esfuerzo había cumplido al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Hinata marcadas con su pulcra letra en la carpeta blanca.

Había llegado agotado a su casa. Despues de pelearse con tanto contratista quería ir derechito a la cama pero su celular lo alejó de tales planes

-Tsunade obaa-chan, estoy cansando…-dijo inmediatamente

-Naruto, necesito que vuelvas a Konoha

-ya te he dicho que no puedo, estoy en medio de una gran inversión, no puedo dejarla…

Su abuela lo interrumpió-tu abuelo Jiraiya ha muerto

Esas palabras le quitaron el sueño.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

El velorio y funeral transcurrieron como cualquier otro. Se quedó en Konoha una semana más para acompañar a su abuela. Estuvo tentando a decir que se fuera a vivir con él, pero necesitaba estar solo. Su prima Karin los acompañó todo el tiempo, pero el día anterior se marchó porque su esposo, el dientón Suigetsu, tenía que volver al trabajo.

Tsunade demostraba fortaleza. Pero más de alguna noche la había escuchado llorar a través de las paredes de la habitación.

Los días pasaron así. Recordando al buen y pervertido abuelo Jiraiya. Hasta que esa mañana, la última que pasaría con su abuela en Konoha, fue despertado por un grito agudo

-¡MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDOOO!-Gritaba Tsunade una y otra vez. Naruto intentó tranquilizarla sin éxito. Al final dejó que descargara su rabia gritando mientras el salía a dar una vuelta al patio exasperado. Pasaron al menos quince minutos antes de que escuchara sólo sollozos. En ese momento se decidió entrar, no sin antes llevar un vasito con agua y azúcar por si las moscas.

La encontró sentada con una especie de carta en sus manos

-¿qué ocurre Obaa-chan?-se aventuró a preguntar mientras dejaba el vaso en una mesita

-Tu abuelo me ha dejado en la ruina…-le extendió la carta a su nieto. En ella se detallaba un montón de deudas, más que nada de apuestas, que el viejo Jiraiya había dejado, y que Tsunade como única familiar directa, debía cancelar- ¿de donde sacaré tanto dinero?

-podrías venir a vivir conmigo mientras tanto

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Había pasado unas semanas desde que había vuelto a Tokio con su abuela. Vendieron la casa en Konoha para abonar parte de la deuda, no obstante aún faltaba más de la mitad. Quizás ese era el problema más grande, pero tener a su abuela en casa le hacía recordar a cuanto extrañaba a Hinata, lo cual era mucho peor.

Mientras cenaban su abuela decidió encender la televisión para ver los titulares de las noticias. Naruto aburrido prefería ver cualquier cosa menos eso, pero ante el mando de la mujer no podía negarse. No estaba tomando atención hasta que su abuela le llamó la atención con un golpe en su brazo

-Mira…

Era la segunda vez que le pasaba lo mismo, gracias a su abuela podía ver a Hinata en televisión y saber más de ella. No hizo ningún comentario, sólo escuchó lo que el periodista decía

"_Es así como las empresas Hyuga han adquirido la cadena de supermercados más importantes del país, siendo la heredera Hinata la encargada de supervisar todo en terreno. Alejandose de Estados Unidos la señorita Hinata Hyuga volverá en gloria y majestad al país que la acogió durante tanto tiempo_…"

-¡VOLVERÁ!-gritó Naruto rebosante de alegría, alejándose de la mesa de un salto con tanta energía que casi voltea la mesa con la cena incluida.- ¿escuchaste eso Obaa-chan? Hinata volverá

-que te hace pensar que ella querrá volver a verte

-puedo ser muy persistente

-creo que en este caso, necesitarás ayuda

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Su abuela hacía sido tan insistente al pedirle ayuda descaradamente a Hinata con sus deudas, que la chica de buen corazón no pudo rechazarle. Le había confirmado que llegaría antes a Tokio para ayudarle, haciéndole prometer que no le diría a Naruto de su llegada, sólo serían ellas dos.

Sin embargo Tsunade sabía que era lo que le convenía y en donde estaba su lealtad.

Por eso, Le había entregado toda la información a su nieto, y éste ansioso esperaba la llegada de Hinata en el aeropuerto. Se supone que llegaría encubierta, pues se había vuelto tan mediática su historia al más estilo "_Rapunzel"_ que la acosaban cada vez que podían.

El vuelo desde Boston ya había llegado. Por fin a los diez minutos distinguió su figura pulcramente ordenada. Un abrigo largo, gafas, pantalones ajustados y tacones eran parte de un nuevo vestuario al cual no le costaría acostumbrarse. Su piel blanca seguía tal cual pero su cabello estaba suelto, liso y absolutamente brillante.

En cuanto pudo se abalanzó sobre ella, que al parecer estaba pensando en musarañas pues no lo notó hasta que estuvo frente a él.

-Hinata-chan…-le dijo llamando su atención. Ella se sacó sus gafas mostrando unos desconcertados y brillantes ojos pálidos

-Naruto-kun…-dijo a penas en un susurro intentando coordinar lo que diría a continuación. Sin embargo el rubio era un hombre de acción

Así que sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la besó.

Sin importar que más de alguna cámara lo había fotografiado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Casate conmigo

** HOLA A TODOS/AS. LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y POR EL APOYO QUE ME HAN MOSTRADO. PARA SER LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE HE ESCRITO DE ESTA FAMILIA ME HA IDO MUY BIEN, LO CUAL SÓLO FUE POSIBLE GRACIAS A QUE LE DIERON UNA OPOTUNIDAD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A Onigan, .37, scarleth cajina, Nuharoo, Shamadi1996, guest, coneja, POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SIN QUITARLES MAS TIEMPO LOS DEJO CON EL FINAL. ESPERO VOLVER PRONTO**

**XOXO**

**NI NARUTO, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ALGO ME GUSTA DE TI**

_**Hinata pensó que iba hasta allá sólo para cumplir un pequeño favor sin derecho a preguntas que le había pedido su amiga Sakura. Sin embargo terminó fingiendo un matrimonio. ¡Cuánto odiaba ese tipo de favores!**_

**CAPITULO FINAL: ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!**

Si Hinata hubiera sabido en todo los problemas que se metería al volver a Japón no lo hubiera hecho. Pero ante la llamada desesperada de la señora Tsunade pidiendo su ayuda no pudo hacer oídos sordos y adelantó su viaje.

Tenía miedo, pues en vez de una simple chica de negocios misteriosamente se había transformado en una celebridad. Los periodistas buscaban cualquier dato de ella lo tergiversaban y lo publicaban en la internet. Al parecer su historia de niña desaparecida milagrosamente encontrada se había vuelto un chisme jugoso que todos querían explotar. Por eso en el aeropuerto tras el beso que le dio Naruto se desató el caos. La farándula japonesa había hecho diversos reportajes con todos los pormenores _candentes _de su amorío con el famoso kinesiólogo Naruto Uzumaki. Detalles que ni ella conocía y que afectaban su recién adquirida relación laboral con la corporación Hyuga.

Cuando logró escapar de los periodistas enloquecidos y de Naruto llegó más tranquila a su habitación del hotel, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar

-¿qué significa todo esto que estoy viendo jovencita?-masculló su padre al otro lado, molesto

-Oto-san todo lo que dicen es falso, te lo juro

-¿incluso lo del beso? La foto se ve bastante real

-bueno, eso…. ¡Me pilló de improviso! Nunca pensé que Naruto haría eso…

-¿se puede saber quien es ese tal Naruto?

Se sentía avergonzada de hablar de esos temas con su padre, apenas había logrado contarle la historia a Tenten y Hanabi-no es nadie oto-san

-espero que todo esto no se interponga en la _tarea _que te encomendé

-claro que no oto-san-suspiró después de despedirse y colgar

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

-¡cómo le hiciste eso nieto estúpido!-Tsunade le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Naruto

-¿Cómo que porqué? ¡porque la amo! ¿Que tiene de malo besar a la persona que amas?

-pero ahora toda la televisión está inventando cosas raras acerca de ella

-sólo son unas pequeñas exageraciones, una especie de ensayo de la realidad que viviríamos al ser novios

-¿y crees que será tan fácil?

-lo lograré… aunque la esté amando por mil años… lo lograré

Tsunade ignoró el profundo monólogo de su nieto y se largó a su habitación. Tomó su teléfono y disco el número de su casi nieta. Al cuarto tono le contestó

-de verdad lamento los problemas que te ha causado mi nieto-dijo apenas saludó

-no se preocupe Tsunade-sama

-quisiera verte para que conversáramos, te ves tan bonita por la televisión

-gracias

-y ¿a qué hora mañana?

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Tsunade llegó temprano a visitar a Hinata. Estaban sentadas en la sala de estar una frente a la otra.

-me ha gustado tu cambio niña. Te ves más hermosa

-gracias…-se sonrojó violentamente-¿cómo va su problema con las deudas?

-todavía me falta pagar la mitad… Ya vendí mi casa en Konoha, Naruto me pasó parte del dinero con el que construía su spa, empecé a trabajar hace poco, pero esa deuda se hace interminable

-¿Naruto está haciendo un spa?

-claro, tomó tus recomendaciones y las está siguiendo al pie de la letra… lo está haciendo por ti

"_no lo creo_" pensó, pero desvió el tema- le daré lo que le falta…-de su cartera sacó una chequera y firmó, sacando uno de los papeles-tome…

Tsunade vio el cheque soprendida-¿pero esto está en blanco?

-coloque lo que necesite

-¿porqué eres tan buena conmigo?

-a pesar de todo lo que pasamos el año anterior, me hizo sentir en una familia, ahora quizás tengo una propia pero antes de eso no tenía nada… y ustedes me dieron ese cariño que necesitaba

-me gustaría que siguieras siendo mi nieta… ¿no existe alguna posibilidad de que tú y Naruto…?

-no... ya no

-ni siquiera después del beso… ¿no lo pensarías?

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Hinata había extrañado Tokio, así que se preparaba para una salida tranquila hasta que sonó el timbre

-¿qué haces aquí?-sonó más pesada de lo que quería pero ver al rubio al otro lado con un ramo de flores no era lo que esperaba

-vengo a visitarte, toma… -le pasó el ramo- son para ti

-no debiste haberte molestado

-en realidad no es molestia ¿vas saliendo?-ella afirmó con la cabeza- perfecto… vamos-tenía intenciones de tomarla de la mano pero ella fue más rápida y se apartó

-no, voy sola

-no seas tonta… salgamos

-¿no crees que es suficientemente malo que estén inventando cosas sobre nosotros? Si salimos juntos será peor

- les daremos motivos para hablar

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Ayer le dejó más que claro a Naruto que no debía volver a seguirla. Le argumentó que era mejor para ambos. Discutieron bastante pero al parecer lo convenció de esfumarse de su vida. Tenía otras cosas en que pensar como para estarse distrayendo en lo acelerado que se sentía su corazón cada vez que lo veía

Gracias a que ayer nadie los había seguido podía salir tranquilamente del hotel hacia su nuevo trabajo.

Suspiró al entrar a su antiguo supermercado, aquel que le había dado la oportunidad de contactar con la gente y de apasionarse por intentar disminuir la pobreza en el mundo. Ninguno de los trabajadores la reconoció. Así que se fue directamente a la oficina de su antiguo jefe. Este cuando la vio la trató como a la reina de Inglaterra y le avisó que organizaría una reunión extraordinaria para presentarla al personal.

-Su atención por favor-los murmullos cesaron-les quiero presentar a nuestra nueva jefa y encargada de finanzas, la señorita Hinata Hyuga. Algunos ya la conocíamos con otro apellido y otros por su impresionante historia.

-Es un gusto volver a verlos-mencionó la chica rebosando en una confianza que no tenía-espero que podamos llevarnos tan bien como antes. Si tienen cualquier inquietud pueden acudir a mi oficina, estaré gustosa de ayudarlos.

Recibió aplausos ante la declaración. A pesar de que su padre siempre le decía "_eres muy suave Hija, en los negocios tienes que ser agresiva" _ella no lo lograba. Así que prefería inducir a un ambiente de cordialidad.

Mientras estaba en su oficina coordinando números unos toquecitos en la puerta la hicieron levantar cabeza y encontrarse con su amiga Sakura. Le sonrió y esta se le acercó rápidamente para abrazarla fuerte. Conversaron de todo. Le preguntó de toda su experiencia en Boston. Quedaron en seguir con la conversación a la salida, sin embargo Sakura no pudo evitar despedirse con el siguiente comentario

-Hinata, aunque no me creas, y se que en un principio no lo harás, Naruto te extrañó mucho. Tu hubieras visto lo desolado que estaba al ver tu departamento vacío. Se que es un idiota, pero lo que te haya hecho quizás ni siquiera lo meditó, deberías darle al menos una oportunidad

"_ojalá fuera tan fácil_" pensó en la soledad de su oficina

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Se sentía rara con ese provocador vestido negro que Tenten le había preparado especialmente para las cenas de negocios. Tomó su cartera, su abrigo y salió hacia el restaurant donde se juntaría con los representantes de la empresa Uchiha.

La cena había sido agradable. El presidente de las empresas Uchiha, tenía un carácter similar al de su padre, así que supo como manejarlo; mientras que su hijo mayor, el vicepresidente, era demasiado amable como para no sentir simpatía por él.

-Ya que hemos terminado de hablar de negocios me gustaría hablar del otro punto- exclamó el presidente Fuugaku-san- ¿supongo que su padre se lo habrá comentado, señorita Hyuga?

-claro que si Uchiha-san, me lo ha explicado y he comprendido a la perfección que esta es la mejor forma de mantener una alianza-declaró aunque con ello marcara su sentencia de muerte. Debía hacer todo lo posible por no defraudar a su padre.

-entonces podríamos comenzar por lo básico ¿no lo crees Itachi?-el aludido sólo asintió con una extraña sonrisa-dispondrán de un mes para conocerse antes de que hagamos público su compromiso formal, espero que coloquen todo su esfuerzo para que su futuro matrimonio sea fructífero…

Hinata sólo sonrió. Ya se había metido en un matrimonio fingido antes ¿qué tendría este de diferente?

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba harto. Después de la discusión que había tenido con Hinata habían acordado no volverse a juntar. Sin importarle eso él había contactado con ella mandándoles mensajes de texto todos los días, pero no había recibido respuesta en ninguno. Dejando de lado la poco sutileza que tenía compró un gran ramo de rosas blancas y la fue a visitar a su oficina.

-¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Hinata lo suficientemente sorprendida como para estar enojada

-estoy harto de no verte… -una vez cerró la entrada le puso el ramo entre las manos y continuó- recuerdo lo que me dijiste la última vez pero no puedo aceptarlo… quiero que empecemos de nuevo, por favor, te prometo que seré el mejor novio del mundo, que te protegeré en cada oportunidad y te acompañaré, por favor ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata aguantó las ganas de llorar- no puedo-antes de que le preguntara porqué continúo- En dos semanas estaré comprometida con Itachi Uchiha y después me casaré con él.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Llegó más temprano de lo usual a la oficina de Itachi. Quería definir algunos detalles de la conferencia de prensa de su compromiso. No estaba su asistente así que simplemente entró en la oficina. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al flamante vicepresidente con su lengua en la garganta de otra mujer. Estuvo al menos un minuto de voyerista antes de que descubrieran su presencia.

-¡Hinata! Esto…. No…-mascullaba apenas. Nunca pensó verlo tan angustiado

-Lo siento…-decía la chica que estaba con él. Era hermosa, de cabello azulado y ojos claros-yo tengo toda la culpa señorita Hinata, yo…

-Konan…-masculló Itachi con claras intenciones de consolarla pero se detuvo sólo por la presencia de la Hyuga.

Hinata apenas parpadeó y atinó a cerrar la puerta. Sin moverse de su lugar, con su expresión más neutra posible dijo –hablemos…-se sentó frente a la pareja, tomándose un tiempo para averiguar lo obvio -¿ustedes se aman, cierto?

-Hinata, yo…-intentaba explicar Itachi

-por favor, es una pregunta simple, además se nota que es verdad…

-Konan es el amor de mi vida pero con esto de la fusión tuvimos que terminar nuestra relación…

-señorita Hinata-dijo la chica-realmente lamento lo que vio… no fue la forma… es que, hay veces que uno ama tanto a una persona que la necesita más de lo que puede soportar. Sin embargo, quiero lo mejor para Itachi, y eso es que se case contigo…

-¡no!-interrumpió Hinata, vivir sabiendo que había separado a dos amantes era demasiado cargo de consciencia-tenemos que romper el compromiso

-lo único que se me ocurre es que usted encuentre un nuevo prometido

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

-¿qué haces aquí, Hinata?-dijo Naruto molesto, no necesariamente con ella sino con la situación- ¿no deberías estar con tu prometido?

-necesito que me devuelvas la mano

-¿ehh?

-necesito que te hagas pasar por mi prometido

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

El trato estaba hecho. Las empresas Hyuga y las empresas Uchiha no se unirían hasta que los representantes , Hinata e Itachi, demostraran que sus respectivos compromisos eran verdaderos. Tenían un plazo de 3 meses, si no era así se casarían obligadamente para la fusión.

-¡me dijiste que todo lo que decían los periodistas era falso! ¡Y ahora me sales con esto!- Reclamaba Hiashi Hyuga del otro lado del teléfono

-Papá, intentaba proteger a Naruto-kun

-¡no me interesa! Ese tal Naruto no se escapará de mí, te lo aseguro

Y cortó. Hizo justo lo que no quería, decepcionar a su padre. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por la felicidad de Itachi y Konan. Su celular volvió a sonar. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver quien llamaba

-¿qué pasa ahora, papá?

-persona equivocada-dijeron del otro lado, la chica se sonrojó, se sentía tan débil en su presencia- estaba pensando… si queremos parecer una pareja comprometida deberías venir a vivir conmigo ¿no lo crees?

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

A lo más universitaria Tsunade se había ido a vivir con una de sus amigas en Konoha, no sin antes dejar bien recomendado a su nieto acerca de su comportamiento para con Hinata. Naruto fastidiado juró hacerle caso, con los dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda. Bien sabía que si quería recuperar a su chica debería ir a la confrontación y ser extremadamente romántico.

No obstante su intención no era presionarla así que a pesar de las muchas ganas que tenía de despertar a su lado cada mañana le preparó su habitación para ella y él traslado la mayoría de sus cosas al cuarto de invitados. Ahora sólo faltaba que su prometida llegara y la operación reconquista comenzaría.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Llevaba una semana en la casa de Naruto. Y fue como si nunca se hubiera ido. Incluso muchos detalles habían mejorado, lo cual la hacía estar un poquito, solo un poquito desconfiada de su fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo estaba feliz, esa sensación de familiaridad con la que era tratada, la hacía feliz, pese a lo que su mente decía podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Ese día Naruto apareció con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas-para ti….

-sabes que no es necesario que hagas esto

-pero yo quiero hacerlo… -se acercó a ella invadiendo su espacio personal con la mirada fija en sus ojos-además deberíamos mostrarnos ¿no crees?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a salir, juntos en una cita… una cita de verdad obviamente

Y asi fácilmente como si de un conjuro se tratara se dejó llevar, agradeciendo el haberlo hecho. EL rubio se había comportado tan bien con ella, la trataba con delicadeza, la hacía reír, la miraba profundamente, como si fuera la única para él.

-fue una buena comida

-falta el postre, perfecto para ti, de chocolate…

A la chica le brillaron los ojos-gracias...-Sin darse cuenta Naruto le había tomado la mano por encima de la mesa, acariciando su palma con el pulgar- ¿qué haces?

-nada

-suéltame por favor

-no quiero… es más quiero hacer algo más-le dio un pequeño tirón para acercarla a él, con la otra mano le tomó la mejilla y se fue acercando-lo necesito desde hace tiempo…

Y así como si nada la besó, lenta, tierna y dulcemente. Tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del sabor de sus labios, robándole el aliento. Lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse pues el postre había llegado

-aunque me cueste te conquistaré, te lo aseguro

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Y la "_amenaza_" la cumplió. La iba a dejar y a buscar del trabajo todos los días, aprovechaba cada momento que podía para el contacto físico ya fuera un abrazo, una pequeña caricia, cosquillas y hasta besos. Aquellos últimos las dejaban siempre nerviosa y tiritando, y aunque lo negara siempre quedaba con ganas de más. Hasta ella misma se estaba traicionando.

Aquel día fue diferente. En la tarde comenzó una tormenta que no tenía intenciones de parar, al llegar a casa se dio un baño caliente y preparó ramen para la cena, pero cada vez que una ráfaga violenta de viento golpeaba la casa se paralizaba asustada hasta que recordaba volver a respirar. Logró disimular bien su miedo durante la cena con Naruto, al cual se le ocurrió contarle con lujo de detalles las peripecias de su día en el spa a medio terminar.

Hinata le comentó que quería dormir temprano, así que el rubio le deseo buenas noches no sin antes plantarle un beso que la dejó sin respiración. Se colocó el pijama más abrigador que encontró y se metió debajo de las tapas cubriéndose hasta las orejas, para ver si con eso amortiguaba el ruido, pero no funcionó. Cada vez que el viento azotaba en su ventana incontrolables sollozos salían de sus labios, intentaba contenerlos pero era tal su miedo que le era imposible. Tan absorta estaba que no notó el peso a un lado de su colchón.

-Hinata-chan ¿estás bien?

-Naruto-kun…

Él rubio encendió la lámpara y la tomó delicadamente de las mejillas-estas llorando ¿qué pasa?-ella no le respondió, pero ante el nuevo ventarrón que se levantó se tensó completamente y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear-¿tienes miedo?-mordiéndose el labio para no seguir sollozando afirmó con la cabeza- shhhh… me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas-Y así fue como Naruto se metió debajo del cobertor y la abrazó fuertemente- tranquila, estaré aquí para ti…

Con ese calor manteniéndola logró conciliar el sueño, sin darse cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata apenas pudo abrir los ojos de los hinchados que los tenía. Definitivamente no iría a trabajar. Sintió un peso en su cintura y una respiración cálida en su cuello. Estaba acalorada ¿qué estaba pasando? Tomó lo que sea que estaba en su cintura lo movió y se giró encontrándose de lleno con el rostro de Naruto. Se tapó la boca para no chillar y escabullirse

-aún es temprano Hinata-chan ¡y es sábado! No te levantes

-pero Naruto-kun

-quédate así conmigo… no te haré nada más, lo prometo-abrió lentamente los ojos, le sonrió y la saludó con un beso-te quiero Hinata-chan

"_yo también_" se dijo asi misma, si sólo tuviera más confianza en él y en sí misma.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Desde ese día Naruto se colaba todas las noches en su cama. Abrazándola fuertemente como si temiera que se arrancara a algún lado. El problema es que ella se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

A media hora de terminar la dura jornada de día viernes Itachi se apareció en su oficina con una caja de regalo

-¿y esto?

-es para ti, como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado con Konan

-no fue nada… ¿cómo va todo?-El moreno aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa- ¿pasó algo bueno?

-Konan está embarazada

-¡en serio! ¡felicidades!-se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó efusivamente. No estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo, pero honestamente en esa oficina su actitud cambiaba-les deseo lo mejor

-lo único es que te pido que guardes el secreto, nadie debe saberlo todavía

-no hay problema…-le sonrio

Sintieron una carraspeo en la entrada que los obligó a separarse-¿interrumpo algo?

-claro que no…-respondió el Uchiha ante el mutismo de la chica-yo ya me iba, espero que te guste el regalo Hinata-chan

El pelinegro arrancó de la oficina, en donde un muy enojado Naruto buscaba respuestas en una muda Hinata. Tenía los nudillos blancos de la presión en sus manos

-¿a que vino ese tipo? Creí que ya no mantenían contacto

-a contarme algo importante

-¿y era necesario que lo abrazaras?-Hinata no respondió- ¡vámonos!

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Habían pasado tres días y Naruto aún estaba molesto con ella. Ya no la iba a dejar al trabajo, ni la iba a buscar, ni siquiera comían juntos. Era como si vivieran en casas separadas. De hecho a penas se lo había topado. Supuestamente porque tenía mucho trabajo con la construcción del spa.

Estaba deprimida. Mucho. Tenía que parar de negarlo. Quería a Naruto y ya era hora de que se comportara como una adulta y se lo confesara. Antes de volver a casa tomó su celular y marcó a su consejera

-¡Hinata! Me tenías botada amiga desagradecida

-lo siento, Tenten… mucho trabajo por acá

-si claro… oye tengo una noticia importante ¡me declaré a Neji! Y me aceptó, o algo así así que tenemos algo

-¡felicidades! ¿o sea que son novios?

-mmm… no necesariamente, pero estamos trabajando en eso ¿y tú? ¿cómo es eso de que estas comprometida con un guapo vicepresidente para después estar de novia con ese sexy kinesiólogo?

-es una larga historia… en realidad te llamaba para preguntarte algo… ¿exactamente como te le confiesas a un chico?

-¡AHHHH! Mi Hinata está tan grande…. Tienes que hacer lo siguiente…

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Esa noche preparó la comida favorita de todos: Ramen. Se puso una polera sencilla y unos pitillos. Y se sentó en la sala de estar a esperar, y esperar, y esperar. No supo en que momento sus parpados se cerraron de lo pesado que estaban

Cerca de la medianoche el rubio llegó a su casa. Estaba chato, la reunión con los contratistas se demoró más de lo planeado por razones que eran completamente estúpidas. A veces tenía ganas de golpear al jefe de la maestranza contra un muro. Al entrar dejó sus cosas en un sillón y lentamente se acercó al sillón pues Hinata estaba dormida ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿estaría esperándolo?

El hecho de verla ahí, tan indefensa esperándolo logró que su enojo acumulado pasara. Fue un tonto al colocarse celoso por una situación así cuando tenía a Hinata para él. Delicadamente se acercó a la chica la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta la cama. Al recostarla bajo la manta le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a la cocina, estaba muerto de hambre. Al llegar rebuscó por todos lados hasta que encontró la olla llena con ramen recién preparado. Hinata se lo había preparado. Se comió la olla entera, se puso pijama, se lavó los dientes y se metió en la cama con Hinata.

-¿Naruto?-murmuró ella encendiendo la lámpara

-sí… lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto… la reunión se demoró más de lo que debía…-le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara

-¿qué hora es?

-son como las una de la mañana… tienes que seguir durmiendo

-pero la cena ¡hice ramen de reconciliación!-dijo antes de pensarlo. Luego se tapó la boca de la vergüenza.

-¿ramen de reconciliación?

-estabas enojado y no sabía porqué

-¿en serio no se te ocurre?-ella negó con la cabeza- estaba celoso… abrazaste a Itachi fácilmente pero conmigo no lo haces… y si yo te abrazo te alejas… -subió su mano para acariciar su mejilla- Hinata-chan yo te amo y si acepté toda esta locura de nuevo fue para estar cerca de ti he intentar conquistarte, pero honestamente creo que me rendiré…. Pronto

Asustada Hinata se acercó a él abrazándolo fuertemente –por favor no te rindas…-Naruto asombrado ni siquiera atinó a corresponderle- por favor Naruto-kun, tu me gustas… mucho

El rubio la abrazó fuertemente con el corazón a punto de estallar de alegría- eso ha sido lo mejor que he escuchado en mucho tiempo…

Y así se durmieron juntos.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó primero agradeciendo mentalmente a Dios que fuera fin de semana. Confianzudamente acarició la cintura de Hinata y procedió a despertarla dándole suaves besos por todo el rostro hasta que ella abrió sus maravillosos ojos

-buenos días…

-buenos días Naruto-kun…

-¿y mi beso de buenos días?

-¿ah?- Pero el rubio ni siquiera la dejó atinar algo coherente cuando ya la estaba asaltando con sus labios.

Aquel beso que en algún momento comenzó delicado fue tornándose lentamente más exigente. Con su lengua la obligó a abrir sus labios y la volvió a besar entrelazando sus lenguas en el acto. Lentamente la recostó bajo él y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras levantaba lentamente su camiseta del pijama. Hinata quería que siguiera, esas cosquillas eran demasiado agradables como para dejarlas pasar, de hecho cuando Naruto volvió a besar sus labios se le escapó un sonoro gemido que hizo que el rubio se detuviera

-no.. no…-la soltó de repente como si quemara

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica acalorada- ¿acaso no te gusto?

-no… al contrario cariño… es por eso que me detengo, si seguimos no podré contenerme

-¡oh!-Hinata se puso mas roja todavía.

El rubio le besó la nariz mientras se levantaba-¡necesito una ducha de agua fría!

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Tsunade llamó a Naruto a las dos semanas después cuando su relación con Hinata iba viento en popa. Aparentemente lo necesitaba en Konoha así que tendría que viajar.

-¿en serio no puedes ir conmigo?-le pregunto el rubio a su novia mientras estaba en la puerta con su bolso de viaje

-no puedo faltar, llegan nuevas contrataciones

-está bien…-dijo fastidiado-volveré lo más pronto posible

-mándale saludos a la abuela

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba fastidiado. Lo único que quería era volver a su casa con su novia y a su abuela se le ocurre ir a una fiesta ¡una fiesta! Definitivamente su nueva amiga Shizune era una mala influencia. Después de apartarse de una aprovechada que se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo. Decidió volver a la casa. Mañana en la mañana le pediría a su abuela el anillo y volvería a casa.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Nunca debió haber vuelto a confiar en él y esas fotos lo demostraban. Dejándolas en el velador fue a la sala de estar a hacer una llamada, cualquier matrimonio sería mejor que el que podría tener con el mujeriego de Naruto, que ante la menor oportunidad la engañaba, tal como aquella vez con esa rubia oxigenada de las fotos.

-Itachi-kun…-dijo al notar como contestaba tras tres tonos-lo lamento pero tendremos que dejar este plan…

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Naruto volvió más que feliz a su casa. Faltaba tan poco para terminar su spa y había conseguido el anillo de compromiso de su abuela. Esta vez haría las cosas en serio.

-Hinata-chan…-exclamó fuertemente al entrar- Hinata…-volvió a llamar sin tener respuesta.

Inocentemente creyó qué podría estar en el trabajo, pero al llegar a su habitación y ver las fotos sobre el velador supo que no era así ¡eso no había sido a propósito! Esa chica tonta sólo se le acercó y lo besuqueó de la nada. Después de apartarla de un empujón volvió a la casa de su abuela a dormir tranquilamente en la noche, restándole importancia al asunto.

Su celular sonó -¿Hinata?

-no idiota… enciende la televisión en el canal 6-eso le sonaba tan familiar, en la pantalla se veían más fotos de esa rubia tonta besándolo mientras los periodistas comentaban el asunto y cómo mañana sería el compromiso en vivo entre Hyuga y Uchiha- no se como mi querida nieta fue capaz de darte una oportunidad

-¡me tendieron una trampa! YO AMO A HINATA, NO PODRIA HACERLE ESO…

-Naruto, ya no se si creerte, imagínate como debe sentirse Hinata

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

No había dormido en toda la noche, como consecuencia sus monumentales ojeras apenas se cubrían con el maquillaje que Hanabi le aplicaba.

-onee-chan, debes cambiar la cara

-claro…-dijo distraída mirando a la nada

-¿no me estas tomando en cuenta cierto?-dijo Hanabi sentándose frente a ella para llamar su atención-¿quieres hablar de lo sucedido?

-esta vez creí que de verdad se había enamorado de mí… fui tan idiota

-¡no! ¡no pienses eso! El es el idiota por no saber valorarte…-se puso de pie, giró la silla de Hinata para que quedara frente al espejo y se puso detrás de ella- ahora tienes que hacer tripas corazón, levantar el rostro, cambiar la mirada y demostrarle al mundo lo hermosa, fuerte y poderosa que es la futura presidenta de Hyuga corp.

-gracias Hanabi-chan-la abrazó aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

A las 12:00 en punto Hinata ingresó al gran salón entre altos murmullos y luces destellantes. Con su frente en alto ignoraba las múltiples preguntas acerca de la "infidelidad del año" como la habían llamado en los titulares. Llegó a la mesa del centro, se dio un abrazo con Itachi mientras le murmuraba "_lo siento_" al oído. Le sonrió a los periodistas saludándolos amablemente.

Su padre y el señor Fugaku dieron un ameno discurso de las ventajas que esta nueva unión traería para ambas compañías. Luego firmaron el trato oficial con una pluma de oro cada uno la cual pasaron a sus respectivos hijos para que firmaran el mediático acuerdo de compromiso. Itachi fue el primero, tomó fuertemente la pluma para disimular su temblor con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, recibió miles de fotografías haciendo cada vez el proceso más lento. Cuando finalmente plasmó su nombre al final del documento le entregó la carpeta a Hinata besándola en la mejilla y dándole su lugar en la mesa.

Con un suspiro imperceptible la chica tomó la pluma entre sus resbalosos dedos dispuesta a firmar.

-ALTO…-gritaron desde la multitud. La chica levantó los ojos asombrada, allí entremedio de todos los periodistas su cabello dorado resplandecía, o mejor dicho él resplandecía como un príncipe al rescate

-Naruto-kun…-murmuró apenas

- ¡HINATA-CHAN NO FIRMES! –Se acercó lo más que pudo a la mesa central entre los murmullos de los periodistas y los flash de las cámaras-no lo hagas por favor…-ella sólo miró como el rubio estaba a punto de llorar, pero que buen actor era. El rubio angustiado por no tener reacción se acercó a la chica empujando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino la tomó del brazo y la jaló por el pasillo

-¿qué haces Naruto-kun? ¡Suéltame!-reclamó una vez estuvieron alejados de todo

-no hasta que me dejes decirte lo que tengo que decir

-¡de que sirve! ¡Como si fuera a creerte!

-Hinata, escúchame con atención-tomó a la chica del mentón para verla directamente a los ojos- Hay algo me gusta de ti, eso algo me encanta, me vuelve loco. No puedo parar de pensar en ti… lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti parar demostrarte todo el amor que te tengo, para hacerte feliz

-no te creo…

-TIENES QUE CREERME ¡TE JURO QUE NO CONOZCO A ESA CHICA DE LA FOTO! ¡ME TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA!

-tienes mucha imaginación…

-en realidad no tanta onee-chan…-dijo Hanabi apareciendo de un rincón. Continuo apenas supo que los dos buscaban respuestas- papá lo planeó todo.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Al final el trato se realizó sin matrimonio. Después del escándalo realizado por Naruto en la sala de conferencias Itachi enfrentó a su padre diciendo que el matrimonio con Hinata no sería posible porque Konan estaba embarazada. Entre todo el revuelo los patriarcas decidieron dejar de lado sus ideas retrógradas.

Hiashi había citado a Naruto y Hinata a un elegante salón de té. El lugar ameno y tranquilo era perfecto para la ocasión.

-los cité aquí porque les debo una disculpa, especialmente a ti jovencito

- no es necesario otou-san, entiendo que quisiera proteger su negocio…

-no me llames otou-san-interrumpió Hiashi

Naruto continuo sin tomar en cuenta la aclaración de su suegro-pero debe saber que estoy completa y locamente enamorado de su hija-tomó la mano de Hinata sobre la mesa, haciendo que esta se sonrojara-haría cualquier cosa por ella menos alejarme de su lado, así que si me permite me gustaría que aprobara esta relación

El silencio que le llegó de respuesta puso a Naruto más nervioso de lo que estaba. Si el viejo se seguí oponiendo juró que mandaría todo a la mierda, secuestraría a Hinata y se irían a vivir a otro lugar lindo, como Sudamérica o Isla de Pascua. Sería lindo vivir rodeado de playa, entre palmeras y frutos tropicales con Hinata vestida ligera…

-¡Uzumaki!-gritó Hyuga al no obtener respuesta del rubio en los intentos anteriores- ¿en qué mundo tienes tu cabeza?-el aludido lo miro perplejo, ya se había puesto en ridículo frente a quien no debía-te estaba diciendo que acepto la relación, siempre y cuando sea serio

-¡claro que es serio! ¡confie en mi!

-espero no arrepentirme de esto… -se acercó al chico amenazadoramente- lo que quiero dejar en claro es que si le haces daño a mi hija te juro que te haré vivir en el infierno.

-lo entiendo, señor-Masculló Naruto asustado

-otou-san, por favor no asustes a Naruto-kun…-rogó

-sólo quería aclarar las cosas Hinata, bien… tengo que retirarme a preparar los últimos detalles de mi viaje… los dejo

Naruto suspiro aliviado. Había logrado sobrevivir a su temible suegro, eso era un motivo de celebración

-¡Hinata-chan vamos a comer ramen!

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

De vuelta a casa Naruto se detuvo en un parque. Tomó a Hinata de la mano y caminaron hasta un mirador rodeado de árboles florales.

-¿qué estamos haciendo acá Naruto-kun?

-Hinata-chan quizás llegaste a mi de una forma extraña, pero agradezco a Dios el hecho de conocerte y de poder estar contigo. Quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco y que te amo, por eso no quiero que nunca te alejes de mi

-no lo haré

-lo sé… pero esta vez debo estar seguro-sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su saco- Hinata Hyuga cásate conmigo… esta vez en serio

-sí…-se acercó a el abrazandolo fuertemente del cuello- ¡acepto!-Naruto alegre la tomó entre sus brazos para dar vueltas con ella en el aire- me estoy mareando…

-¡oh! perdón

-pero Naruto-kun… ¿no crees que es muy pronto para casarnos?

-no…. Claro que no, además si tu no estas segura yo tengo suficiente amor para los dos

**FIN**


End file.
